


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by skyz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're no Bogie and Bacall. But there is kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

“You know how to kiss don’t you, Berry?”

Rachel didn’t like the smirk Santana was giving her at all. She glared back at her and crossed her arms over her chest feeling angry and embarrassed to be asked such a question.

“You just put your lips together and...blow,” Rachel retorted with a smile as she saw Santana frown.

“What?” Santana asked and then had the audacity to sigh. 

How could Santana not understand the reference?

“You know… You just put your lips together and blow. Bogie and Bacall. To Have and Have Not?”

“Is this a black and white movie?”

Rachel nodded.

“I don’t watch movies in black and white,” Santana said nonchalantly. 

Rachel barely suppressed a gasp of indignation. “God created color for a reason.”

“You must be joking,” Rachel said, appalled.

Santana stepped into Rachel’s personal space and brought up a hand to cup her face.

“I asked you a question,” Santana reminded her.

Rachel wanted to move away from Santana’s piercing gaze, from the heat of her body, and the emotions her closeness was causing.

“And I answered,” Rachel whispered, her throat too tight to speak any louder.

Santana’s thumb brushed across Rachel’s bottom lip and Rachel’s fingers curled into fists to keep herself from clutching onto Santana’s shoulders at the sensation.

"I didn't like that answer," Santana told her softly before she tilted Rachel's chin and pressed her lips to Rachel's.


End file.
